Catch Your Eyes
by l8alldai
Summary: SasuSaku 100 theme. Theme 4: Dark-Years past and Sakura learned to deal with the pain, eventually becoming so used to it that she could no longer feel it...Sasuke was now the one in agonizing pain.
1. Introduction

Author's Note:

So someone gave me a 100 theme thingy-ma-bob so I figured...what the heck?? might as well. The themes will be the chapter titles in the drop down list at top right but each themed chapter will have it's own title. I'm gonna give this a try...get where I can. I'm going to _try_ to go in order, but I'll probably give up and jump around. idk. just depends on my mood. anyway. I could keep rambling or I could end it here and let you all read. But 1st:

I in no way shape or form own Naruto. FAN-fic 100%. fluff 150%. pure sasusaku goodiness 200%.

**Doesn't Remind Me**

**By: l8alldai**

The first time Sasuke met Sakura he knew she was annoying.

The first time Sakura met Sasuke she knew she was in love.

The day they saw each other for the first time since his return to Konoha was…eventful. He had finally killed his brother and upon returning home to Konoha he expected that the only people who would dare talk to him were the members of his old team. He was…well…wrong.

Everyone except Sakura was on speaking terms with him. For months she was only around him when they were in a group with Naruto or he needed some medical attention (to which Tsunade had to force her to attend to him). He had to admit that he sort of missed the annoying Sakura that always used to fawn over him and follow him anywhere and everywhere. Although he could understand why she would be upset with him but he figured she would grow out of it if he gave her time.

So he did.

And she never talked to him, let alone look at him, the same way as she had before he left. She also dropped the –kun from his name. He hadn't heard it once from her since his return and he would be lying if he said he didn't miss it. He was starting to get really fed up with the whole attitude, so much so that the entire situation was urging him to start a conversation himself to be done with the awkward silences.

So one day during a break from training, he did.

And she was still cold towards him.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke raised one hand to greet Sakura, who was currently sitting under a tree, her head tilted back to soak up the sunshine filtering through the leaves. At his calling out to her she looked his way and smiled in acknowledgement, although Sasuke could see it wasn't a real one.

And then he didn't know what to say.

And the awkward silence came.

He knew it had to end right there.

He walked over to the tree and sat next to her, resting his back against the bark. Sakura continued to look up through the leaves above them. He cleared his throat to try and gain her attention but to no avail. Never in his life had anyone made him feel this…small. Sure plenty of people ignored him (or tried not to make their staring obvious at least) because he was the "Uchiha traitor", but Sakura knew him. They were old teammates. This should not be how they communicate; in nods and fake smiles (or at least _he_ should be the one doing the nodding). She was the only person that ever worked him up this much and he resented her for it. He could care less what people thought about him, but not Sakura. They had been through too much together to end up like this.

He turned to Sakura, her eyes now closed as she basked in the light wind that was flittering by.

"Sakura."

No response.

"Sakura." He tried again

"Hm?"

"We need to talk."

At this there was a long pause and just about when Sasuke had enough Sakura responded.

"Are you gonna talk?"

He sighed (or as close to a sigh as an Uchiha would ever get). He might as well be upfront because Kami knows how long she'll decide to listen to him.

"Sakura, why have you been ignoring me?"

She turned to him "I haven't. I'm speaking to you right now aren't I?"

"That's not what I meant. You're never like you used to be…you changed"

She scowled "People change all the time Sasuke and I-"

"-kun" He interrupted.

She just blinked and shook her head.

"What?"

"Sasuke-_kun_. It's what you used to call me. I haven't heard you say it once since I came back."

She turned away from him. "I also don't refer to Kakashi as sensei anymore either. It's no big deal."

Sasuke was not feeling it. He was done with this….whatever it was she had against him. He was about to get up and walk away, leaving the rosette haired girl to her own vices, but then she spoke.

"You want to know why I don't call you that anymore?" She asked him, focusing her eyes on something in the distance.

"Hn." She took that as permission to continue. In Sasuke language that was basically what it was.

"Because when you came back you…_you_ had changed. You weren't the Sasuke-kun from when we were genin. Even that first time we saw you in Sound, after you had left, you weren't Sasuke-kun. I… _We'd_ lost him, and it wouldn't seem right to call you by that name when that wasn't who you were. It's not who you are. We don't know you anymore."

'_Not like we ever did because you wouldn't let us' _

Sakura kept her side remarks to herself. No need to add insult to injury.

Sasuke scowled. Of course they didn't know him. They would never know the pain of having to kill your own brother (and it did pain him, as sweet as the revenge was). They'd never know what it was like to see your parents lying in a pool of blood, dead. They'd never have to go through what he did. They'd never know.

But he wasn't totally ignorant. He knew they would never understand because he would never give them the chance to. He wasn't an open person and as hard as he tried he could never tell them everything. There were some things that weren't meant to be shared. But he couldn't get angry at them for _wanting_ to be there for him. Since he came back he wasn't as stoic as his old self. He allowed himself to feel emotions other than hatred and vengeance. And he thought that was a vast improvement, but it still didn't erase the fact that he didn't let his team in.

He never talked about the massacre. Orochimaru and Sound were never mentioned. And above all he hated even _thinking_ about Itachi. He'd never share those things with any member of his team. Talking about those things forced him to remember what he'd rather forget.

Like he had done many times before, he wished things could've been different. He wished certain things never came to pass. He wished things could just start over because then maybe he could be the Sasuke that, not only his team wanted him to be, but the Sasuke _he_ wished he was.

Starting over.

It seemed to be impossible but maybe…

Maybe it could happen.

With a gesture that would make the _old_ Sasuke fume at the ears and scowl till it hurt, he lightly placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Her attention turned to the hand currently on her shoulder. After realizing that, yes, it was attached to an arm and said arm was attached to Sasuke, she raised her eyes to meet his.

"Sasuke?" A confused look graced her face.

He looked at her a few seconds before sighing. _YES_ sighing. The Uchiha sighed. Stop the presses. The world is coming to an end the apocalypse is upon us: Cats and dogs living together. Mass hysteria…

Sakura was roused from her thoughts when he stuck his hand out towards her, looking like he wanted her to shake his hand.

She looked up at him expectantly.

He grew tired of her confusion and swiftly grabbed her right hand.

"Hi…"

"…Hi yourself." She hesitantly responded.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke..."

She rolled her eyes, "Sasuke I know your na"

"Jounin, eighteen, currently the last surviving member of the Uchiha clan, and it's…very…_nice_ to meet you."

If she wasn't confused before, she was now. What was he doing? She knew he was a little psychotic, but this was unlike anything she had seen coming out of him before. This was new. And she didn't ignore the way he had trouble going through with that. The entire end of that introduction was said through clenched teeth. Teeth he had yet to un-clench.

She looked at their joined hands. He was talking as if they had never met. Which, she realized, they really hadn't. She said it herself. This was a different Sasuke. And this Sasuke seemed to want to meet the presently awed Sakura.

She smiled, gripped his hand tighter, and raised her eyes to his.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Apprentice to the Hokage, Konoha head medic, and all around ass whooper."

Her smile grew as she saw a smirk forming on Sasuke's lips.

"Nice to meet you."

Their hands separated and dropped from where they were previously. Sasuke got up, dusted himself off, and turned towards Sakura.

"So, Sakura. How about we get to know each other over some lunch."

He offered her his hand to help her up. She gladly accepted.

"I'd love to…Sasuke-kun."

The two walked off the training grounds towards a restaurant nearby.

"Oh and by the way. I should tell you Naruto cleaned out my wallet when we had ramen before training. So, this one's going to have to be on you."

She scowled. He just smirked and walked ahead, knowing she'd follow. And with a loud sigh, she did.

The second time Sakura met Sasuke she knew he was going to be annoying.

The second time Sasuke met Sakura he knew he would love annoying her.


	2. Love

I do not own Naruto or any related characters...I just like to pretend I do.

Read and review. It would make me smile. And smiling is nice. Por favor

**Game to Play Along**

**By: l8alldai**

Sakura knew what she was getting into when she married Sasuke. She knew how he could react poorly to certain things, but hey, she loved him.

She knew she was to become what some may call "a baby making machine". They could call it whatever they wanted. She called it motherhood. She adored and loved every one of their six children. And with one on the way, she couldn't start to care what everyone was saying.

'Poor Sakura'

'So much potential…wasted'

'The Uchiha is just using her. Such a shame.'

She only had two words for those people.

"Fuck 'em."

Sasuke was a good dad. His clan meant everything to him.

Sakura new very well what she got into when she agreed to love Sasuke and only Sasuke. He was very…"protective" is what she liked to call it. Others called it possessive but that word didn't sound nearly as nice as hers. He would over react and get a little angry whenever he thought she spent too much time with Naruto, who married and had two kids of his own. Any male attention warranted a cold stare from her husband. And to be honest she didn't mind. It was his way and she accepted that long ago.

In front of everyone, Sasuke looked like the same cold Uchiha. Sure he held her hand, and would wrap his arm around her protectively when he thought any male was looking at her the wrong way, which in reality most men did. She was a gorgeous kunoichi and Sasuke knew men envied him solely for who his wife was. But inside the privacy of their own home, he showed his love in the simplest of ways.

He would wrap his arms around her and softly kiss her neck as she was preparing dinner for their growing family. When her feet began to painfully swell during her pregnancy (all seven of them) he would lie her down on their large bed and rub her feet until he heard her steady breathing, signaling she had dozed off. He loved sitting on their back porch, holding her, as they watched their children play and practice their skills. She still worked (unless she was on maternity leave), assisting at the hospital, and when she would come home tired and exhausted he would take over; cooking dinner and getting the kids bathed and tucked into bed.

He adored her, and as much as people thought otherwise, he loved her with every fiber of his being.

And Sakura knew that.

She had her children, she had Sasuke, she had the love she always dreamed of…

And that's all she needed.


	3. Light

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. But the small plushie of him does. I love that thing ^_^

**A/N:  
**Certain things are...suggested but nothing in great detail. I'm going to up the rating a little but no worries. Nothing gets explicitly described. Safe enough for virgin eyes I believe. And this one's a bit angsty. You have been warned! I'll shut up now...

**Break Me Down**

**by: l8alldai**

She never belonged in this world, this world of blood and carnage, this world full of awful, evil people  
…like me.

I was dark.  
She was light.

And such a beautiful, pure light was never meant to be with such darkness.  
One could not exist with the other around.  
They could never be together.

I could never change. I am who I am and there was no person on this earth who would be able to change that, not even her.

But I was selfish at worst…  
Sadistic at best.  
(In terms of what was best for the people around me).

So when I came across Sakura in my travels to find Itachi and she begged me to come home, I refused.  
But when she tried to seduce me in order to go back, I let her.

She kissed me like she'd never tasted anything better.  
She held me like she would never let go.  
She moaned my name as if it were a plea for love.  
…which, in a sense, it was.

And one that I could not answer.

We lay there in the aftermath of our lust, panting heavily, sweat rolling down her pure white skin.  
If I had been any other man that smile, the smile of absolute…love, she flashed at me would have convinced me to return.  
It almost did.

This…thing between us was never meant to be.  
We should never be.  
…She couldn't be anymore.  
For her sake (and my own sanity) I had to end this.

She looked up at me.  
"Sasuke-kun…you're not alone. I'll…I'll never leave-"

She looked at me in utter horror.  
In pain yet…

lovingly.

The kunai I had reached for so fast she couldn't sense it till it, already stuck into her chest…piercing her heart.  
That beautiful, loving, stupid, foolish heart of hers.

I could hear her pulse pounding in my ears.  
Its slow dying beat echoing my own.  
For with her death, mine would follow.  
I was killing the last thing that held me to my human emotions.  
She was the only one I still thought about from my previous life.  
The only thing stopping me.

My only light.

I was being selfish….  
and sadistic.  
All at the same time.

Yet masochistic at the heart of it all.

"That is exactly what the problem is Sakura."  
My voice sounded strange to me.  
I was shaking with hate  
…mostly for myself.

In her dying moments I decided to give her what she never wanted but what she truly needed.

I lied.

"Sakura…I never loved you. And I never would have returned. You would've only been in my way and _that_ is why I had to do what I did. Nothing means anything to me. Revenge is the only thing I want. Not a home. Not friends…Not. You."

I practically spit out the last words at her.  
She had to believe me now.  
I needed her hopeless.

It was one thing to love me while she was living…  
but I couldn't have her loving me even in death.

I wasn't that cruel.

This was the only way to get my darkness back.  
I needed to find Itachi.  
And no amount of light was going to help me search.

It would have only blinded me.

I looked down on her bleeding form one last time, her tears mixing with the blood trickling out of her mouth.  
And then I walked away.

I looked back only once and saw the one shred of light in my life dim and then finally [agonizingly] fade away.

The darkness consumed me again, more fully this time…  
knowing that there was no longer any light left in my world.

**A/N:  
**Someone requested angsty. I'm not too good with requests so you can give them if you want but I make no promises! This request got me curious however because I wanted to see if I could pull angst off. (Lord knows I have enough in my life that I don't have to come up with EXTRA for a fanfic, but I digress). So that is why this one is a little...depressing. I guess.

On a side note someone also noticed that my titles are a bit...strange. they are lyrics from songs that basically inspired the story itself. So i guess these would also be song-fics but I never include any lyrics. Only in the title. I'm considering putting the songs up before the chapters. I think it adds to the whole reading experience if you read while the song is playing in the background. Idk.

REVIEW!!!! please ^_^ This being my first angsty fic I wanted feed back on what you all thought. Good or bad. I can take it. Please and thank you!!


	4. Dark

**A/N:**  
Kinda fast for an update but I heard a song that just forced me to write. Kinda short too, I know, but I think it works. Written in about ten minutes so excuse any major mistakes. REVIEW!!!!! I cannot stress this enough. Hugs will be given!

Same warning. Me no own the small blonde boy with whiskers. Such a shame :(

**Pray for Blindness**

**by: l8alldai**

She was the one in pain…usually.

When Sasuke left she felt as if someone had stuck a blender where her heart should have been. It was as if someone had pushed puree every time his name came up. Nothing and no one ever hurt her like he had.

Years past and she learned to deal with the pain, eventually becoming so used to it that she could no longer feel it. When his name was mentioned she no longer felt like her chest was being pulverized at the sound.

Ironically it was the night he came back that she realized the love she had for him faded.

What was even more ironic was that he came back realizing he loved her.

She had no problem telling him that, although she was flattered, she could not return his feelings anymore.

Sasuke swore someone had just stabbed him with a kunai at that moment, but he didn't see the offender nor was there any blood spilling from his chest. But he swore…

Sasuke was now the one in agonizing pain.

Her name would bring about silent rage and seeing her in person was slow and unbearable torture. He wanted to tear his eyes out and beat his head in anytime she was brought up. He wanted to hate her, but found he could only hate himself for how much he loved her.

The day she announced her engagement to Gaara, he knew his world was going to crumble down around him. There seemed to be no stopping his eventual breakdown.

That same night Naruto went to check on his dark haired friend only to find him writhing on the floor, tears streaming down his face, clutching his knees, saying nothing but her name.

Sasuke knew it was over. He was alone in his darkness and the one person that could have pulled him out had left him to descend further into his shadows, but he found that no matter what she did, his love for her would not leave him.


End file.
